True Sisters
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, & Bridgette are all mystical creatures. They are all different, yet the same in many ways. But someone wants one of them dead. Who?
1. explaining

"I call to thee, sisters of blood & lust! Bring back the firey depts that burn in hell!" Gwen chanted loudly, reading from an old text book. Only 3 girls knew her secret, for they had secrets of their own. All four girls where mystical beings, which were not really supposed to exist. Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, & Bridgette. Izzy a werewolf; Gwen a wicca; Courtney a vampire; & Bridgette a goddess of water.

Gwen was a good wicca. Her magic was pure & good. Her family line was one of the longest in wicca history. She is (so far) the last one in her family line. She gets her powers from her father, who died when she was 2, & her & her brother have different.

Courtney was a vampire princess. Her mother was ruler of the largest & most feared vampure covan of them all. Her father was a mortal, a one night stand gone wrong. Courtney has never met him.

Bridgette is a daughter of Zeus. Her mother is an unknown goddess. It is believed that Bridgette's mother was a demi-god. Part god, part mortal.

Izzy was both born a werewolf, & turned into 1. When her mother was eight months pregnant, a werewolf attacked her. The poision that turned her mother into a werewolf, turned Izzy as well. Izzy isn't a normal wolf. Full moons don't turn her, silver doesn't kill her, & she remembers everything when she's in wolf form.

But someone wants to hurt one of them...


	2. Gwen learns

Gwen, Izzy, & Bridgette were all in the pool, relaxing. "Ahh... This is great!" Gwen sighed, floating on her back. "Yep!" Izzy agreed, sitting in a floaty. "No more Total Drama Crap-hole!" Bridgette said. "Hey girls." Trent & Geoff said. "What?" Gwen groaned, eyes closed. "Shesh! All we said was hey!" Trent cried. "We're relaxing. Go away!" Izzy said, swating her hand. "Go away!" Gwen said. "What are you gonna make us?" Geoff scoffed. Izzy let out a low growl. "Relax, all we came to tell ya'll is that we've gotta do one more aftermath tomorrow. To say goodbye." Geoff said. "Whoopie." Gwen said, sarcastically.

Gwen was in her room, packing up, since they were leaving after the show. "Well, looks like I'll have to say goodbye to everyone." She sighed. "Hey." "Oh, my God!" She cried, clutching her chest, when she heard Trent. "What the hell Trent!?" She cried. "Sorry. I wanted to show you something before we go." Trent said, walking towards her. "What?" She sighed. Trent took out a knife. "What the-!?" She cried, jumping back. "I want you to slit your wrist." Trent said, handing her the knife. Gwen rolled her eyes. She took the knife, & cut her arm. "Hold out your arm." He ordered, & she did what he said. Gwen looked out the window, slightly annoyed. "Now look at your arm." Trent said. Gwen looked at her arm & gasped. The cut was gone! "W-what are you?" Gwen studdered, looking at him. "Litterly a guardian angel." He said, smiling.

**_(A/N: Well, you like? Ooh! Guess what I found when I was cleaning my room the other day! The missing chaps from A new somewhat wonderful miracle! I seriously HATE karma!!!!!)_**


	3. Everyone is told

"This can't be happening!" Gwen said, pacing back & forth. "I sucked face with a dead guy!" She cried. Trent walked towards her, & wrapped his arms around her waist. "You & I both know we did awhole lot more then just making out." He said, smiling. "Please don't remind me." Gwen muttered, pulling away. "Why?" "Because you're dead! That ain't right!" She cried. "How long've you been dead?" She asked, sighing. "World War 2. Our camp got bombed when we were in southern Germany. Only 4 out of 73 men lived. June 17, 1942." Trent explained. "And why did you become a guardian angel?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes. "Because if it wasn't for me, all 73 of us would be dead." Trent said, crossing his arms. "You're a white lighter aren't you?" Gwen asked. "Yeah. How do you know what those are?" Trent asked. Gwen scoffed. "My mom's married to one. He was my dad's white lighter, but then my dad died, & a few years later, mom & Jackson got married. Then they had my baby brother Trevor." Gwen explained. "You're a witch." Trent said. Gwen nodded. "Don't tell anyone!" She said. "Guys! You're gonna miss the episode!" Leshawna cried, banging on the door. Trent walked over to Gwen, & threw her over his shoulder, & opened the door. "Hey! Put me down!" She cried, squirming. "This was funny before, but it ain't funny now!" She yelled. Trent bucked his shoulder, & Gwen stopped squirming.

"Okay, I want everyone to admit their biggest secret! So, who's first?" Geoff asked, standing on the couch. Gwen looked at him, & then Geoff was floating in the air! "Aah!! Hey! Who ever's doing that, quit!" Geoff cried, freaking out, even though he was only three feet above the couch. Gwen looked away, & Geoff fell to the ground! "Oww..." Geoff groaned. "So, who's the witch?" Duncan asked. Gwen smiled evilly. "You're kidding right?" Leshawna asked. Gwen shook her headno. "Lovely. Anyone else a magical creature?" Geoff asked, getting up. Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, & Trent all raised their hands. Geoff just stared at Bridgette. "What are you supposed to be? A fairy!?" He cried, looking at Bridgette. Bridgette glared at him, & suddenly, the branches of a near by plant had wrapped around his arms. "Ow! Sorry! I didn't mean it! Bridge!!" Geoff whined. Bridgette's expression softened, & Geoff was let go. "So, what are ya'll anyways?" Geoff asked the others. Courtney hissed; showiing her gleaming white fangs! "Aah!!" Duncan yelped, jumping into Eva's arms! Eva simply dropped him. Izzy howled at the ceiling, & turned into a wolf, while the auidence ran out screaming! "W-what are you suposed to be?" DJ studdered, clinging to an equally scared Duncan. Trent just simply turned into a light, & disapered...


End file.
